100 THEME CHALLENGE SonamyTaismo
by Juliejo2001
Summary: A 100 theme challenge of two drabbles per chapter focusing on each couple. Tails and Cosmo are reunited, but now must face depression and guilt stemming from their battles against the Metarex. Sonic and Amy are also together, but have been hiding this from their friends from this for over a year. Will they face their inner demons and achieve happiness? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To kick off my new account, I'm doing the 100-theme challenge! These will be drabbles just to let you know.**

**Introduction**

_Swish, swoosh_

There he ran, sending large gusts of wind after him - he is so fast, he's practically the wind.

No, cross that - faster then the wind. He would never stop doing what he loved and that was running. He is _The Fastest Thing Alive, _he's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

_Flash_

There he went, running faster and faster as his younger brother Tails held a stopwatch in his hand, trying to break some time record and then beating it once more. He's such a hard worker because of that.

It's also one of the reasons why I love him.

I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend - even if he's too scared to admit it. I understand, you most likely think I'm a delusional fangirl but the truth is, we actually are together. We've been keeping this secret for one very long year so things can stay normal in our circle of friends.

And also because we're scared that if we announce we're dating, we could be in more danger then before.

_Life as a hero's rough like that._

She was having one of those hard days again, one of those days where she can't get up and out of bed even or look me in the eye. One of those days where she said it was her fault that we got into a mess or scrape. One of those days when she'd only be able to cry because she missed her family. She would not want to eat, not want to talk, or even want to have woken up the next morning.

She never deserved this, she's so kind and selfless. She didn't deserve to have lost her family and when she finally reunited with them, be whisked back here. She said she came here for me, because she loved me and couldn't bear to see my misery any longer.

I love her too, and she knows I do. But I'm also the reason why she can't be with them.

I have those days too.

"Hey Cosmo, you okay?" I say, my voice shaking somewhat.

"Oh yes, I'm okay Tails. Just go and work on that machine you've been excited about. I know you've been looking forward to showing it off." She pecks me innocently on the cheek, and when she pulls back I see the pain in her eyes.

_Don't feel that way Cosmo. It's tearing me apart._

**A/N: If you have not noticed, There will be two POV'S each chapter, each focused on one couple and of varying length. Please review because I'd love some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 2! Thanks to Sonamyfanfiction for reviewing! I was happy to see one of my favorite authors reviewing my work. **

**Love**

"Okay! That's enough Sonic. You broke that record of yours like twenty times." Tails' voice rung out as I quickly put the brakes on and stopped running. Tails looked dizzy by just watching me almost rip a hole in the space-time continuum. okay, I didn't really come that close, but I definitely ran fast. Not like it was new or anything.

"Okay bro, same time tomorrow?" I help my hand up in the air as Tails and I slapped fives. He then packed his things up and left for the house he shared with his girlfriend with a spring in his step.

"Well Sonic, you did pretty well today." Amy said as she checked to see if no one else was in the field and wrapped her arms around my back.

"Well? Try... Try... Awesometastical." I then returned the embrace and kissed her forehead.

She got _so_ dizzy even though I'd done this like a _trillion_ times. She had a ginormous smile on her face, and I could tell she was pretty happy. I'm glad about that, she lately seems out of it - I wonder if sometimes I'm taking a toll on her because we haven't told a soul that we're "together. She always wanted to tell the girls about some of the stuff I do for her. Even though it's not that big of a deal, I was just giving piggyback rides and little kisses. What's so romantic about that...

"Awesometastical? Really?" Amy looked at me with a very puzzled expression. She then continued to talk with a more sober tone than before, "Sonic, you sure we can't at least tell the guys, I hate keeping this secret. Everyone else is open about being together, why cant we?"

"I just, well - look, Eggman hates me the most and I just worry that if we do say that we're together he'll hurt you." It was the truth... I would hate to see her get hurt by him. For real, not like how he holds her hostage and I can save her. Like if he tried to kill her.

"I'm willing to face the danger, I'm not keeping it secret anymore Sonic, you and I both know that this secret can't last forever. So I think, I want this secret to end now." Her jade eyes filled with determination.

"Fine Ames, love you..." I still feel nervous about how this is gonna turn out. I just hope that she won't get hurt.

"What do you mean fine? You usually say to wait... Why are you agreeing?"

I decided to respond to that by kissing her on the lips and I know that she was squealing on the inside.

As soon as Tails left the room and the door closed with a little _click_, I once again fell back onto my bed and cried. It's hard - so very hard, I miss my family so much, I'd always wanted to see them okay... Even though I had my chance, I gave it away to be with him. He's so sweet and kind, always there when I need a shoulder to cry on - when I'm in danger he's there and ready to protect me. Don't get me started on all the little surprises he has planned and all the things he says to brighten my day. I never could love one as much as I love him, and that should be enough, right?

I'm not sure, I can't live without my family or rest in the afterlife without him. I made this choice, to try and live with Tails, to be happy and start a family one day. But it's so difficult, especially when he feels horrible, I remember how one day I caught him crying his eyes out after waking from a nightmare.

_I'd just stepped out to fetch myself a glass of water, as I returned to the kitchen and put the glass in the sink so we could wash it tomorrow morning, I heard a loud gasp from the room we shared. I ran as fast as I could, to see Tails sitting up with his head in his hands, he was breaking out in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. I asked him if he was okay, and he replied that he'd had a horrible dream. It was that final battle against The Metarex. The one where he was forced to shoot me so the universe would be saved. I'd taken him into my arms and cradled him while fighting back tears. He asked me why our lives had to be like this, why we had to face this sadness and be apart for so long. Just like last time he asked the question, I didn't know. I didn't know at all._

As more memories of long painful nights filled with cries and prayers that we'd win this battle against our depression and anxiety filled my head, I let out one wail after another. I want him to hear me and for him to hold me. I want the pain to go away.

I want to live a normal life, even though I know that won't happen.

He walked - no, he ran in and saw me like this. I let his arms squeeze the breath out of me and let him gently rub my back as he told me that it's gonna be okay.

What I didn't expect was for him to cry too. He never did this, he'd look shaken and hurt, but he tried to never let me see his tears. But tonight he did. We just lie there, in a long tearful embrace for a long while.

**A/N: Well this one was definitely longer. Tried to write from Sonic's POV and I hope I got his slight cockiness right. Then things just got super-angsty with the Cosmo POV...**


End file.
